Never Smile Again vorrübergehend
by Kathi13
Summary: Harrys 6. Schuljahr beginnt. Wie verkraftet Harry Sirius Tod und wie wird er auf seine Freunde reagieren?


Chapter One  
  
Im Ligusterweg war es wie immer, also einfach nur schrecklich. Bis auf die Ausnahme, dass Harry völlig in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Und wenn das ausnahmsweise nicht der Fall war, waren die Dursleys unglaublich nett zu ihm. Anscheinend hatten sie den Auftritt von Moody und co vor einer Woche noch nicht vergessen. Ja, eigentlich hatte er es im Moment ganz gut, wären da nicht die allnächtlichen Albträume. Und nicht nur die Albträume machten ihm zu schaffen. Neuerdings hatte er so komische Anfälle, bei denen er am Ende immer zuckend zusammen brach. Es war jedes Mal schrecklicher. Außerdem quälten ihn die Erinnerungen an Sirius. Seit er vor kurzem gestorben war, machte Harry sich Vorwürfe und weinte oft, auch wenn es zum Teil unbewusst geschah. Ja, er vermisste ihn schrecklich. Dazu kam noch, dass er dem Orden täglich bescheid geben musste, dass alles in Ordnung war, auch wenn dies eigentlich nicht der Fall war. Er hatte einfach keine Lust, dass die Mitglieder vom Orden ständig auftauchen und ihn wegen jeder Kleinigkeit nerven würden. Es war auch schrecklich nervig Tag für Tag das selbe anhören zu müssen und auf die Frage ‚Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung' ‚Ja, macht euch keine Sorgen' antworten zu müssen und dabei immer bemüht zu sein fröhlich zu klingen. Aber im Großen und Ganzen konnte er sich nicht beschweren (Ahm....ich glaub ich leide an einem Gehirnschaden...ich an seiner Stelle würde mich aber mächtig beschweren!!! *gg*). Wieder verging ein Tag, ohne dass etwas besonderes geschehen war. Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry schon sehr früh auf, da er wieder einen von diesen lästigen Albträumen hatte und wieder wollte er ihn nur schnell vergessen ( Ich weigere mich hier und jetzt diesen Traum zu beschreiben!!! ^^ Ich bin gegen Traumschreiben ; p Nee...nur ein Scherz...bin einfach zu faul! *gg*). Plötzlich klopfte etwas an seinem Fenster. Es war Hedwig gefolgt von einigen anderen Eulen, die Harry nicht kannte. Er wollte sich gerade fragen warum er so viele Eulen bekommen hatte, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: „Ich hab ja Geburtstag!", fiel es ihm ein. „Und ich hätte es beinahe vergessen! Wie blöd ich doch bin. Da verschlaf ich meinen eigenen Geburtstag!"Eilig öffnete er das Fenster und ließ die Eulen herein. Erst nahm er Hedwig einen Brief und dann ein großes Paket ab und befreite dann die anderen Eulen von ihrer Last. Sie flogen auch gleich alle durch das offene Fenster wieder raus ohne sich Rast zu gönnen. „Jetzt meiden auch die Eulen meine Gegenwart.", seufzte Harry, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das nicht stimmte und stimmen konnte. Mit Tieren und besonders Eulen hatte er sich schon immer gut verstanden. Er öffnete erst den Brief, den Hedwig gebracht hatte. Er musste von Hermine sein, da sie keine eigene Eule besaß. Irgendwie war Harry aufgeregt, als er den Brief las. Na ja, das war ja auch kein Wunder, denn es war das erste Mal seit er wieder im Ligusterweg war, dass ihm jemand einen Brief schrieb. Natürlich hatte er telefonisch Kontakt zur ‚Außenwelt', aber dann auch immer nur mit Mitgliedern des Ordens. Er widmete sich wieder dem Brief.  
  
Lieber Harry Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem 16. Geburtstag und hoffe, dass dir das beiliegende Geschenk gefällt! Es tut mir ja so leid, dass ich dir nicht eher geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun, wirklich Harry, ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse! Ron und ich sind gerade erst im Grimmuldplatz angekommen und haben so auch von den Ordensmitgliedern erfahren, dass es dir gut geht. Das freut uns natürlich! Wir und der Orden wollen dich auch einladen her zu kommen. Wir würden uns ja so freuen dich wieder zu sehen! Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag, Harry! Deine Hermine  
  
„Ah, Madame hatte also wichtigeres zu tun! Und sie hätte sich auch keine Zeit nehmen können mal eben ein paar kleine Zeilen auf ein Blatt zu kritzeln und es netterweise an mich zu schicken!"Jetzt war Harry sauer. Kein Wunder. Erst schreiben sie ihm gar nicht, weil sie ja zu wenig Zeit hatten und jetzt das! „Und dann glauben sie auch noch ich komme in dieses...dieses...!"Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Natürlich wollte er nicht wieder in den Grimmuldplatz, damit ihn all das noch mehr an Sirius erinnerte, doch, obwohl er wütend war, wollte er Ron und Hermine natürlich wieder sehen. „Na ja, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was sie mir geschenkt hat und dann lesen wir mal Ronalds netten Brief!"Harry legte Hermines Brief beiseite und nahm das Paket. Es war schwer und Harry konnte sich schon denken was es war. Es war „Ein Buch!", stöhnte Harry. „Ich hätte es wirklich wissen müssen. Ok, es heißt ‚Moderne Verteidigung' von Linda Grassèl (Ich weiß nicht ob es diesen Namen wirklich gibt! Er ist mir grad so eingefallen! Ich wollt nur sagen, dass man das zweite ‚s' gar nicht spricht!). Ah ja, toller Einfall! Na ja, was soll's!" Nun widmete er sich dem Brief von Ron.  
  
Hey Harry! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe die scheiß Dursleys behandeln dich gut. Na ja, von dem, was ich vom Orden gehört hab, muss es ja so sein! Ey Alter! Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt schreib! Hatte total viel am Hut! Echt, Mann! Ok, bis dann! Ron  
  
PS: Ich hoffe du kommst bald her, Alter! Hermine hat ja alles in ihrem Brief geschrieben!  
  
„Echt, ich glaub die schreiben Synchron!", meinte Harry. Dann nahm er Rons Päckchen. Es war nicht so schwer und so groß wie Hermines. Er öffnete es. Und es war ein Spiel, um genau zu sagen Zauberschach. Er wunderte sich ein wenig, da Zauberschach eigentlich sehr teuer war (Ich hab keine Ahnung ob das stimmt. Es hat nur grad gut gepasst! Wenn es nicht stimmt, distanziere ich mich an dieser Stelle vom Inhalt des Buches! *gg* Ich liebe es so was zu sagen bzw. zu schreiben! *gg*). Und da entdeckte er noch einen Zettel.  
  
Hey Harry! Falls du dich wunderst warum du ein Zauberschach von mir bekommen hast: Dad wurde befördert! Er verdient jetzt mehr Geld und so bekomme ich mehr Taschengeld!  
  
Jetzt war für Harry alles klar und er freute sich für Ron, ja wirklich, auch wenn er doch noch sauer auf die beiden war. Nun widmete er sich dem nächsten Brief. Diese Schrift erkannte er überhaupt nicht, öffnete ihn aber.  
  
Lieber Harry! Ich hoffe die Briefe von Ron und Hermine regen dich nicht zu sehr auf! Ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen so was nicht schreiben! 1. Denke ich nämlich nicht, dass es dir besonders gut geht und 2. Willst du wohl nicht zum Grimmuldplatz kommen! Echt, ich frag mich wie sie darauf gekommen sind, dich hier her einzuladen. Klar, ich kann ja verstehen, dass sie dich wieder sehen wollen, das will ich ja auch, aber können sie denn nicht verstehen, wie du dich fühlen würdest wieder hier zu sein?! Ich selbst wäre beinahe ausgeflippt, als ich das gehört habe. Also, sei nicht all zu böse auf sie, ok?! Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir einen schönen Geburtstag, auch wenn ich mir denken kann, dass es nicht so sein wird! Ich hoffe mein Geschenk heitert dich ein wenig auf! Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen! Deine Ginny  
  
„Ah, von Ginny!", sagte Harry erfreut. „Wenigstens einer, der mich versteht!" Harry legte den Brief beiseite und nahm das Päckchen. Als er es öffnete, war er etwas überrascht. In dem Packet lagen mehrere Steine, anscheinend waren es Edelsteine, mehrere Tafeln Schokolade, so wie mehrere Schokofrösche, Lederbänder und ein paar Fotos. Dabei lag noch ein Zettel und eine Broschüre. Harry nahm erst den Zettel.  
  
Harry! Na Harry, wunderst du dich über mein Geschenk?? Kann ich verstehen. Also, die Aufklärung: Die Schokolade ist fürs glücklich sein, denn Schokolade macht bekanntlich glücklich! Und ich denke so ein bisschen glücklich sein tut dir mal ganz gut! Die Steine haben alle verschiedene Bedeutungen, die in der beiliegenden Broschüre erklärt sind. Die Lederbänder sind dafür da, dass du dir die Steine auch als Kette umhängen kannst. Und die Fotos zeigen dich mit uns zusammen! Sie sollen dir zeigen, dass du Freunde hast, die dich lieben, auf die du immer bauen kannst! Ginny  
  
„Ach, Ginny!", seufzte Harry. "Wie gut, dass ich wenigstens eine richtige Freundin habe!" Natürlich wusste Harry, dass Ron und Hermine auch richtige Freunde waren, aber aus der Wut heraus, hatte Harry das als Selbstbestätigung gesagt. Dann schaute sich Harry die Fotos an. Auf einem waren er und Ginny zu sehen. Lachend standen sie vor einem großen Apfelbaum und, da dies Zauberfotos waren, unterhielten sie sich miteinander. „Ja, stimmt!", erinnerte sich Harry. „Das war vorletztes Jahr im Sommer. Das war eine schöne Zeit." Auf dem nächsten Bild waren Ron, Hermine und er aneinander gelehnt auf einer Bank vor dem Wald bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zu sehen. Dann plötzlich fingen Hermine und Ron heftig zu tuscheln an. Harry seufzte, er hatte es so von dem Ron und Hermine Zauberfoto-ich gedacht. Doch dann lachten sie wieder zusammen mit Harry. Auf dem dritten Bild sah Harry sich zusammen mit einem schwarzen zottigen Hund. Der Hund bellte laut und freudig. Ihm liefen langsam Tränen runter. Dann entdeckte er einen weiteren Zettel, der an der Rückseite des Fotos befestigt war.  
  
Lieber Harry! Es tut mir leid, wenn dir das Foto weh tut, aber ich musste es dazu tun, da ich es irgendwie schön fand. Außerdem finde ich, dass man dich damit konfrontieren muss. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du mit Samthandschuhen angefasst wirst! Das bringt doch keinem was! Und vor allem nicht dir! Ginny  
  
Ja, Ginny hatte Recht und das wollte Harry auch gar nicht bestreiten. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelte. Das wollte er nicht und würde sich das auch nicht gefallen lassen. Es waren noch einige weitere Fotos dabei und obwohl Harry es anfangs nicht geglaubt hatte, er fühlte sich wirklich ein bisschen besser. Widerwillig legte er Ginnys Geschenk beiseite und öffnete den nächsten Brief. Er war unverkennbar von Hagrid. (Ich schreib jetzt extra falsch!)  
  
Liber Harry! Herzlichen glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Erst hab ich nischt so richtig gewust was ich dir schenken sol aber ich hofe, ich habe jetzt das richtige gefunden! Hofentlich geht es dir gut! Ich ham par neue Tierchen fürn Untericht gefunden! (Ahm...das kann nix gutes bedeuten! Also, halt dir Oren steif, Harry! *gg*) Hagrid  
  
Harry musste lachen: „Hagrid und seine Rechtschreibfehler!" Er nahm sich das Paket. „Hoffentlich nicht wieder ein fressendes Monsterbuch!", wünschte sich Harry. Und, es war zwar ein Buch, aber kein fressendes Monsterbuch, sondern ein Buch mit dem Titel „Animagie leicht gemacht". Unwillkürlich erinnerte es ihn an Sirius, doch es tat nicht mehr ganz so weh und natürlich freute er sich über das Buch. Als nächstes öffnete er einen Brief, von dem Harry dachte genau zu wissen wer ihn geschickt hatte und er hatte sich nicht geirrt.  
  
Hey Harry! Jo, wie geht's, Mann? Happy Birthday!!! Wir hoffen, dass dir das Geschenk gefällt. Nun, da du ja schon unser Sponsor bist haben wir uns gedacht, machen wir dich doch gleich zum Manager! Wir hoffen du bist einverstanden, da wir dich gerne mit einbeziehen möchten!! Sorry, dass wir nicht oft schreiben können, aber mit dem Geschäft läufts so gut, dass wir ständig neue Artikel auf den Markt bringen müssen! Aber irgendwie finden wir immer Zeit! Fred und George  
  
Harry freute sich sehr über den Brief und nahm sich vor ihnen bald zurück zu schreiben um ihnen zu sagen, dass er gern auf ihr Angebot zurückkommen würde, aber im Moment nicht in der Lage sein würde diesen Job zu übernehmen. Jetzt nahm er sich ihr Paket vor und in ihm waren jede Menge Scherzartikel. Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen. Ja, das passte zu ihnen. Der nächste Brief kam aus Hogwarts. „Oh nein!", stöhnte Harry. „Die ZAG- Ergebnisse!" Zaghaft öffnete er den Brief. (Also...ich hab jetzt echt keinen Plan, welche Fächer genau das sind! Bitte verurteilt mich jetzt deswegen nicht! *gg* Und noch was. Bei mir gibt's so und so viel von 10 errechten ZAGs!)  
  
ZAG-Ergebnisse  
  
Zaubertränke Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen Praxis : Ohnegleich  
  
9/10 ZAGs bestanden  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei Theorie: Annehmbar  
  
7/10 ZAGs bestanden  
  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Theorie: Ohnegleich Praxis : Ohnegleich  
  
10/10 ZAGs bestanden  
  
Astronomie Theorie: Annehmbar Praxis : Mies  
  
6/10 ZAGs durchgefallen  
  
Kräuterkunde Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen Praxis : Annehmbar  
  
7-8/10 ZAGs bestanden  
  
Zauberkunst Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen Praxis : Erwartungen übertroffen  
  
8/10 ZAGs bestanden  
  
Verwandlung Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen Praxis : Erwartungen übertroffen  
  
8/10 ZAGs bestanden  
  
Wahrsagen Theorie: Mies Praxis : Mies  
  
6/10 ZAGs durchgefallen  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Theorie: Annehmbar Praxis : Annehmbar  
  
7/10 ZAGs bestanden  
  
(Ahm...hab ich was vergessen? Wenn ja, dann sagt mir bescheid!)  
  
Harry war angenehm von seinen Ergebnissen überrascht. Natürlich, von Wahrsagen und Astronomie sollte man mal absehen, aber da hatte Harry nichts anderes erwartet. Doch wo mit er überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, war Zaubertränke. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft. Nun ja, mit der Theorie, wäre Snape wohl nicht ganz einverstanden, aber da hatte Dumbledore ihm sicher Feuer unter dem Hintern gemacht, denn auf einem weiteren Pergament stand, dass der Zaubertränke UTZ-Kurs für ihn zur Wahl stände. „Na, vielleicht wird das ja doch noch was mit dem Auror Dasein!", freute sich Harry. Aber er las nun erst mal den gesamten Brief.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr Potter. Wir freuen uns Ihnen mit teilen zu können, dass Sie im allgemeinen bestanden haben. Nun steht Ihnen die Wahl der UTZ-Kurse bis zum 20 August diesen Jahre bereit. Dazu füllen Sie bitte den unteren Abschnitt aus, trennen ihn vom restlichen Pergament und schicken ihn zurück nach Hogwarts. Die unten angegebenen Kurse sind nur die, welche durch Ihre Leistungen in den Prüfungen genügend ZAGs erreicht haben. Mindestanforderung der ZAGs für UTZ-Kurse sind acht, auch wenn man mit sieben ZAGs die Prüfungen bestanden hat, da die Leistungen zwar genügend für eine Versetzung, jedoch nicht für einen UTZ-Kurs sind. Hier bei ist zu bemerken, dass Sie obwohl Sie nicht die ganzen acht ZAGs in Kräuterkunde erreicht haben, Sie trotzdem für den UTZ-Kurs zugelassen wurden. Die Anzahl der UTZ-Kurse beschränkt sich auf max. sieben Fächer. Die Mindestanforderung beträgt drei Fächer. Hier möchten wir noch hinzufügen, dass die Fächerwahl von Ihrem Berufswunsch abhängt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Professor M. Ruhe (Zaubereiministerium – Abteilung für ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen), Professor A. Dumbledore (Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Merlin 1. Klasse etc.) und Professor M. McGonnagal (Lehrerin für Verwandlung in Hogwarts, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor)  
  
Auswahl der UTZ-Kurse (Bitte ankreuzen!)  
  
Zaubertränke: Kräuterkunde:  
  
Verteidigung gegen Zauberkunst: Die dunklen Künste:  
  
Verwandlung:  
  
Unterschrift und Datum des Schülers  
  
Harry füllte den Abschnitt sofort aus. Lange überlegen musste er ja nicht. Er nahm alle ihm möglichen UTZ-Kurse, immerhin konnte man ja nie wissen, wozu Kräuterkunde noch alles gut war. Dann Unterschrieb er, Steckte den Abschnitt in einen an Hogwarts adressierten Umschlag und band ihn Hedwig ans Bein. „Hier Hedwig.", sagte Harry. „Bring den nach Hogwarts, ja?" Hedwig knuffte ich ein mal ins Ohr und flog dann durch das noch immer offene Fenster heraus. Harry schaute ihr noch lange hinter her bis er schließlich müde in sein Bett sank und einschlief.  
  
So...das wars für heute! Ich werde mich bemühen bald das 2. Kapitel zu schreiben! Sorry..das mit den ZAGs wusste ich nicht mehr so genau..hab mir einfach was ausgedacht! Nehmt es mir nicht übel! Ich hoffe auf Rewies! 


End file.
